O Líder do Bando
by Fiat Noctum
Summary: Meus amigos estavam sempre colocando-o pra baixo, eles diziam que ele viera do lado errado da cidade. Eles me disseram que ele era mau, mas eu sabia que ele era triste. Eu nunca vou esquecê-lo, o líder do bando.


**O Líder do Bando**

**-**

"_My folks were always putting him down__ (down, down, down)_

_They said he came from the wrong side of town__ (the wrong side of town)_

_They told me he was bad (so bad)_

_But I knew he was sad (so sad)_

_I'll never forget him (the leader of the pack)"_

---

Uma mão forte pousou em seu ombro, enquanto ela mantinha os olhos baixos, escondendo por orgulho, vergonha e saudade as lágrimas amargas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto. Tinha os punhos cerrados em culpa silenciosa, em um adeus pesaroso e precoce.

Ele tinha apenas dezesseis anos.

Smellerbee soluçou. Não haveria flores para ornar o túmulo, não haveria condecorações ou menções honrosas. Não haveria nem mesmo uma lápide para gravar seu nome. Ele seria enterrado como indigente, apenas mais um garoto sem lar que caíra durante aqueles cem anos de guerra. Mais um, entre tantos outros, que o tempo enterrou para sempre. Mas, para ela, ele não era qualquer um.

Ele era um guerreiro.

Um Lutador da Liberdade. O melhor de todos. Alguém que tentou lutar além de suas forças, que viveu cada dia por um ideal que todos almejavam, mas pelo qual poucos tinham a coragem de batalhar. Um garoto que aprendeu com a vida que, às vezes, sacrifícios são necessários.

Um garoto que se sacrificou até o final.

Ela sabia que ele não fora um santo, nem queria lembrar dele dessa forma. Ele era, acima de tudo, um líder. Um líder que muitas vezes ia longe demais por seus objetivos, um líder violento, visceral e vingativo. Mas, ainda sim, alguém que abrigou órfãos que ninguém mais queria, lhes deu um objetivo e os transformou em guerreiros.

Um menino que foi obrigado a crescer rápido demais.

Ele aprendeu a viver com o desespero. Cultivou todo o ódio e a fome dentro de si para realizar seus intentos e não desistir mesmo diante da perda e da derrota. Transformou a dor em vontade. Ele fez de si o próprio herói, porque mais ninguém viria salvá-lo. Ele acreditou com todas as suas forças na liberdade.

Ele agora estava morto.

Seu legado, porém, ficaria. Ficaria marcado em pessoas que agora choravam sua partida, como Smellerbee. Pessoas como ela, que aprenderam a viver e a lutar com o que tinham; que andaram com os pés descalços e feridos, sem destino por uma estrada incerta e solitária; que não tiveram ninguém para enxugar suas lágrimas; que tiveram que enterrar seus próprios mortos e viver com seus próprios fantasmas.

E pensar que ele parecia estar simplesmente dormindo.

Ela olhou para o rosto calmo dele, ali, deitado como se estivesse completamente alheio ao sofrimento dela. E, de fato, estava. Ele jamais se levantaria novamente, com aquele sorriso de escárnio nos lábios. Jamais lideraria aqueles ataques insanos outra vez e nunca mais o ouviriam professar seu ódio de novo, ou perder o olhar no horizonte, lembrando de um passado que ainda parecia assombrá-lo. Não, ele não voltaria mais. Dessa vez, fora a última vez.

E assim eles o enterraram.

Longshot apertou seu ombro e ela se virou para ele, que a abraçou calidamente. Compartilharam silenciosamente sua dor e, depois de longos minutos, se afastaram. Smellerbee lançou um último olhar para trás, os olhos já secos, o coração um pouco mais duro, o ideal ainda mais forte.

- Descanse em paz, Jet. – Murmurou, fixando o olhar no par de espadas fincadas na terra. Era seu único obituário, a lápide de um guerreiro, o legado do Líder do Bando. Smellerbee e Longshot caminharam lado a lado deixando para trás o túmulo que cavaram com as próprias mãos. Algumas pessoas eram capazes de matar por seus ideais, outras eram capazes de morrer por eles.

Jet fez os dois.

-

**Fim**

-

N/A:_ The Leader of the Pack – Happy Feet Soundtrack (John Powell)/originalmenteinterpretadapor Shangri-la Girls._

Adeus, Jet! Eu vou sentir sua falta, de verdade. Eu sei que a maioria das pessoas não gosta dele, mas ele é um personagem tão interessante! Eu tive que escrever quando ouvi a música, pareceu se encaixar tão bem, vocês não acham?

Aí está minha pequena homenagem para o líder do bando, porque cada um luta como pode. Gostou? Odiou? Sinta-se à vontade para mandar uma review e fazer uma autora feliz! Até a próxima!

-

**Fiat Noctum**


End file.
